


Off the Rack

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [22]
Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Clothing, F/M, Family Fluff, Prompt Fill, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Dressing to the Nines prompt:any, any, wearing hand-me-downsIn which Bobby finally has something of his own to wear.





	Off the Rack

The jacket was brown leather, buttery soft and so cool with zippered pockets and a stand-up collar. Bobby loved how he looked in it. He’d saved up for over a year to pay for it, earning money from doing chores and mowing lawns and working whatever odd jobs he could find.

The best thing about the jacket? No-one else had worn it first.

Bobby had two older brothers, and they in turn had two guy friends with no little brothers to bequeath their own clothes to. Which meant almost his entire wardrobe, except underwear, had been hand-me-downs. 

“These are perfectly good clothes,” Moms would always say. “No need to waste money.”

She was handy with a sewing machine and an iron, so any tear or hole could be sewn or patched. And Bobby couldn’t bring himself to really destroy any of the old clothes because he knew how tight money was, what with his parents having to put two kids through college, and Brian through medical school. There wasn’t much leftover for Bobby.

Sometimes it sucked being the youngest.

“Bobby!” Moms called up the stairs. “Dylan is here!”

“Coming!” he yelled back. Bobby stuffed his wallet in his pocket and took one last look in the mirror. The jacket looked great, and he had enough gel in his hair to keep his curls artfully styled and out of his eyes. He might be the youngest Belden, but he was definitely the coolest.

“Wow, look at you!” Dylan said, standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a blue dress and a denim jacket and looked just as pretty as she always did.

For once Bobby wouldn’t feel self-conscious taking her out on the town. “You like it?”

Dylan leaned up for a kiss. “I love it. But you look handsome in anything.”

“You kids have fun,” Moms said, following them to the door. She handed over the keys to the car. “Home by eleven, Bobby.”

“Sure thing,” Bobby replied. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Someday, he promised himself, all his clothes would be his own. The leather jacket was just the start.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Poor Bobby. The youngest Belden by a good six or seven years, he missed most of the big adventures. And I imagine had quite a wardrobe built of hand-me-down clothes from Brian and Mart, and maybe even Dan and Jim. Not that I personally have anything against hand-me-downs. Some of my favorite outfits originally belonged to someone else.


End file.
